


Dancing in the moonlight

by Kindred



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha Peter Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Creeper Peter Hale, Derek Has Feelings, Hurt Stiles, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Sassy Peter Hale, rouge wolf
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-07 00:20:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12829275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kindred/pseuds/Kindred
Summary: There is a rouge alpha running around trying to get himself omega when he tries for the sheriff's son things just don't go as planned.





	Dancing in the moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> I had a strange dream

Stiles watched as his dad drove back down the driveway, he wasn’t happy about being dumped at his crazy uncle’s but with a rouge alpha wolf on the loose and omegas being endangered. Stiles was more worried about his uncle and cousin, okay strictly speaking Peter isn’t his uncle and Derek isn’t his cousin. When Stiles’ mother was alive she knew Derek’s mother from her school years and then college years, so Stiles grew up with the Hale family. After the fire, the Hale family had moved away until recently Peter Hale being the alpha of the pack alpha, in general, wanted to go back to his hometown. 

But Stiles problem with his so-called Uncle is Peter is a pervert he likes to touch Stiles as much as he can, and while alphas are touchy feel around omega Peter is overly touchy-feely. Derek just liked to push Stiles into walls and growl whenever he is near, he thinks that the teen doesn’t know that he is scenting his clothes and bedding. “This is the worst idea in the history of bad ideas,” Stiles whispered to himself, as he turned to see Peter waving the sheriff off, with a huge grin. While seem smug…I’m so knotted…he thinks “Okay to start, rule one about touch Stiles…” The teen said about himself “Nothing below the belt I don’t want any arse squeezing or accidental hand touching thighs.” He growled at the two alphas who just smirked at him. “Two no rolling in my bed sheets and my clothes to make me smell like you two.” Derek’s smirk dropped a little as Stiles stared at him. “Yeah I know it’s you.” He mumbled, “Three if ‘it’ ever happens…”  
“So you were thinking about.” Peter grinned at him. 

Stiles threw his arms up and snarled at the two alphas before barged passed them and stomped up the stairs to the spare bedroom. Peter looked at Derek with a large grin “So you have been scenting his clothes and bed?” He asked   
“What about it? I know you have been messing with his suppressants, Peter.” He said calmly, Peter shrugged and grinned at his nephew he then sighed.   
“We have until John captures the rouge to woo our omega, if we don’t do it by then…well.” He tells him, as he walks back inside. “Go and asked our guess if he wants Chinese tonight.” He asked as he headed off to get a glass of whiskey. Derek rolled his eye as he walked up the stairs to find the omega; he stood by the door and sees the teen sat on the bed rubbing his eyes.

He frowned as he knocked on the door Stiles looked up at him and just looks tired all that spirit he had earlier has gone. “What is it?” He asked,   
“Peter wants to know if you want Chinese tonight?” He asked, Stiles, rubbed his eyes again and sniffed as pressed his hands to his side. “What’s that?” He asked with a frown, the teen shook his head and looked away from him “Stiles you are in my and Peter’s care, as far as uncle John is concerned you’re in our care. So what is that red stain?” He growled, he could smell what it is and he wondered how he and Peter missed that. Stiles sighed and he lifted up his shirt to show a claw mark cross his sides.   
“It’s the reason why dad wanted you two to look after me.” He whispered Derek, growled as he sees the deep cuts.   
“The rouge.” He snarled, the teen flinched and looked back at wolf whose eyes changed colour, the room suddenly felt uncomfortable. Stiles bit his bottom lip and then were grabbed by Derek who hulled him up by his feet. Stiles kept his arm around his middle as the wolf dragged him down the stairs. “PETER! We have a problem!” He yelled, the alpha wolf walked out of the living room and looked up at his nephews as they walk down the stairs.   
“Yes, Derek?” 

Derek pulled Stiles into the living room and lifted his shirt up to show Peter the cuts, Stiles squeaked as he felt the cool air. The alpha wolf growled as he looked at the swollen, puffy torn skin, he frowned as he reached out and touched the long cuts and watched the omega flinched and whimper. “Let’s get this cleaned up before it gets infected.” He tried to keep out his anger in his voice as Peter sat Stiles on the sofa. The teen frowned as he watched the two disappear out of the room and Stiles waited for two to return, he fully pulled his shirt off and placed it on his lap. Peter walks back with a small bowl of warm water and a small bottle of green cream.

Stiles notices Derek wasn’t with him and heard one of the cars leave “Where’s Derek?” He asked as Peter dipped a cloth into the cool boiled water before placing it on the claw marks.   
“He has gone to see Deaton in town and then you’re John.” Stiles face screwed and whimpered at the sting of the wounds.   
“W-Why has he gone to see my dad?”   
“To get permission,” Peter tells him as he gently dries the area before putting the green cream on it.   
“Permission for what.” He hisses through his teeth. Peter looks up at Stiles quickly and then back down at the wounds.   
“Theory is that his rouge is looking for omegas to build his pack, this is why John left you with us for your safety. However, you have a deep claw wound on your body the alpha has marked you and will most likely be looking for you. Derek is going to ask John if he or I mark can mark you ourselves.” Stiles was quiet as he looked down at the shirt in his lap.   
“And you two mean mark by?” Peter leans in and uses his free hand to cup the teen’s cheek and then kissed him. Stiles gasp as the wolf slide his tongue into the mouth and the two kissed, the teen moaned as he felt the numbing effects of the cream start to work. Pulling back Peter grinned at him his eyes flashing red leaving the teen to bite his bottom lip.  
“He will never agree if he finds out you mean sex.”  
“Derek won’t tell him that he is planning on fucking you, we still want to be alive for when the pups are born.” Stiles frowned at him and pulled away from the wolf.   
“Pups?”  
“Your, mine and Derek’s pups.”


End file.
